Automobile anti-theft devices for causing deflation of tires when the engine is started without use of the ignition key are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,257 discloses an apparatus which comprises a probe extending through a bore in the corresponding wheel rim and adapted to strike, following tire rotation, against a plunger, which is retractable by means of an ignition-energized solenoid. When the solenoid is not energized, the probe strikes the extended plunger and breaks, whereby an opening is produced and air escapes to deflate a tire. The drawback of such an apparatus is that the rim needs to be modified by producing a bore therethrough, in order to accommodate the probe.
Similarly with respect to the vehicle theft prevention device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,076, by which a solenoid controlled valve is opened to allow air to escape from a tire when a motion detector detects motion when the device is armed, the wheel needs to be modified by boring a hole in an inner portion thereof to accommodate the solenoid controlled valve, and with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,029, by which the deflating means is moved by the centrifugal force of inertia when the wheel rotates, opening an orifice and allowing air to escape, the device needs to be rigidly connected to the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,971 discloses an anti-theft tire disabling device that comprises a wheel mounted unit and at least one remote unit for deactivating the wheel mounted unit via remote signals. The wheel-mounted unit is automatically armed when the vehicle stops and comprises a pressure release assembly, which is mounted in an orifice of the wheel that is not factory produced, for deflating the tire, a sensor adapted to sense wheel rotation and wheel speed, and a controller connected to the sensor and pressure release assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,408 discloses an anti-theft tire deflating device which punctures the tire during unauthorized use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,223 discloses a vehicle theft deterrent device which includes a latching assembly threadably connected to the valve stem of the tire and a break-away-bar assembly positioned about the tire. Rotation of the tire causes the bar assembly to rip the valve stem out of its seat and to permit relatively rapid escape of air from the tire. Although the wheel remains intact after the valve stem is damaged and does need to be modified, the costly apparatus needs to be procured and to be subsequently arranged in a locked condition by a relatively time consuming procedure each time the vehicle is parked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,342 discloses an anti-theft device for motor vehicles, by which a collar of the anti-theft device is secured to the valve stem of a tire, and a locking device is detachably secured to the collar. A cable carrier mounted on a supporting structure of a motor vehicle is connected to the locking device, so that the valve stem isforceablv removed upon unauthorized movement or attempted theft of the vehicle, causing the tire to be deflated. The locking device is external to the tire interior and therefore exposed to thieves, who can simply sever the cable connected to the locking device and neutralize the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system for deflating a tire following unauthorized access to a motor vehicle, such as by starting the engine without use of an engine key.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system for deflating a tire following unauthorized access to a motor vehicle that can be mounted without requiring modification to the wheel rim or to the tire.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system for deflating a tire following unauthorized access to a motor vehicle without causing irreversible damage to the tire.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system for deflating a tire following unauthorized access to a motor vehicle that does need to be set after a vehicle is parked.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for deflating a tire following unauthorized access to a motor vehicle, which is retained within the tire interior.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system for deflating a tire following unauthorized access to a motor vehicle that does not significantly add to the cost of the wheel or of the motor vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.